All in a dog house
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: The Guys of Inuyasha have each committed horrible crimes against their mates, and were cursed for it. Five hundred years later they want revenge on their mates for falsely accusing them, but is the truth enough to change their minds.Some Mir/San and Kog/Aya, but mostly Sess/Rin and Inu/Kag. I suck at summaries please R&R. ( I own nothing but the plot)
1. Cursed

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

They had been cursed.

cursed to live a life in their primitive forms until found by their mates and accepted once found. This was to be the punishment of the four male Inu demons plus the one wolf demon, they broke the most sacred of demon laws and would have to suffer for it for the next five centuries.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha.

Miroku.

Koga.

Each would suffer the same fate hopefully a lesson would be learned.

* * *

**I wounder what they did. Hmmmm...  
**

**R&R Please**


	2. Dogs Galore

"Speaking"

_the girl's thoughts_

**the boy's thoughts**

* * *

If there were two things Kagome hated it was walking alone at night, and walking in the rain.

"Kami it's freezing!" She complained, "last time I ever listen to a weather man with bad hair...clear and beautiful till Friday my ass!" She grumbled as she trudged along. Normally she would've taken a cab from her job back to her apartment, but she was running low on cash since she had just moved into a new apartment and needed to save every bit of money that she had until she was paid again and found a better job.

"At least I managed to get away from-..."

She was interrupted by the sound of someone or something whimpering in the ally she was about to pass by. Pushing her fears aside she went to go and see if it was someone in need of assistance.

_Please don't be a rapist or worse...a rat...do rats even whimper?_ She thought as she walked over to the dumpster.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kagome gasped. It hadn't been a person, and she thanked the Kami that it wasn't a rat! It was a distressed and very wet dog.

She couldn't leave it there.

She just knew that she would certainly hate herself in the morning if she didn't take it home with her.

"I've always wanted a dog." She mused it was the reason she only ever lived in pet friendly buildings. "How would you like to come home with me?" She asked smiling warmly.

The dog stood and inclined it's head as if it were agreeing with her request, and walked along side her.

"Well, aren't you smart." Kagome chuckled.

* * *

Rin stood staring dumbly at the box sitting in front of the door to her house, it was taller than she was so there was no way she'd be able to move it.

"Hey Rin!"

Rin was brought out of her thoughts by her neighbor Bankotsu coming over. She had been hoping to avoid him all together, but it was raining and she really needed to get the box inside...so she would very reluctantly get him to help her out.

"Hello Bankotsu." She said not even bothering to try and force a smile.  
"I noticed you were having some trouble and decided to come over and help you move this box." He told her.

_Yeah right!_ Rin thought, _More like you were once again watching my house from your window so you could corner me and try to ask me out again._

She wasn't stupid.

"Thank you, I could use some help." She said unlocking her door and opening it wide for him to bring the box inside.

"What do you suppose is in it?" Bankotsu asked trying to stall for time since he was finally inside Rin's home.  
"It's probably something that I ordered off of the internet." She answered quickly as she ushered him out of her house. "Thank you for your help, but I have stuff to do." She said closing the door in his face and quickly clicking the locks into place to keep him out.

"Now to figure out what's in this box." She sighed.

The box began to shake and growl as she reached out to touch it. Now a normal person would've panicked if this had happened, and probably called the cops; but Rin really wasn't afraid of anything, so she continued to open the box.

"Someone...sent me a...wolf?" She said.

Now standing before her was a dog as big as a Great Dane but looked like a white wolf. He even had a blue cresent moon mark on his forehead.

"Awww! Look how fluffy you are!" She exclaimed. The dog gave her a very displeased look when she said that. "I wounder who sent you here." Rin mused, but merely shrugged it off when she could think of no one.

"No matter. You're here now, and a guard dog could really be of some use to me with Bankotsu lurking around." Rin decided

The dog growled at the mention of the other male's name.

Rin smirked, "and luck me it doesn't seem as though you need to be trained in the slightest."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You want something to eat Fluffy?" She asked. Her new pet her a look that said she was pushing it, but followed her into the kitchen none-the-less. She placed a bowl of milk and a warmed bowl of leftovers on the floor, "you eat that and make yourself comfortable, I need to take a shower." She told him.

_Wounder why I never thought to get a dog before, when Bankotsu started to get a bit too aggressive?_ She thought as she headed upstairs.

* * *

Sango and Ayame were confused, why was their boss trying so hard to get them to take home two dogs that someone had left out front?

Ayame didn't seem to mind, but Sango had a cat...a very territorial demon cat. But he'd managed to wear her down and get her to take the dog in the end.

So far the dog was proving to be a pervert, Kirara had thankfully not spared him more than a glance, but Sango was going to snap if he jumped up to touch her ass with his nose or paw one more time.

"You damn pervert dog!" She growled swatting at him with a rolled up magazine. "One more time and you'll be sleeping out in the rain!"

If she didn't know any better she'd say that the mutt had had the nerve to grin at her.

* * *

**AN: I will be adding another chapter either later today or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get before I clock out for the night. Please R&R  
**


	3. Sess Gets His First Clue

"Speaking"

_the girl's thoughts_

**the boy's thoughts**

* * *

Sesshomaru had at first been angry when his father had sealed him in a box, but then he'd smelt a very familiar sent and heard a very familiar voice.

It was his mate.

It was his Rin...

He'd expected that the next time he would get to see her it would be a reincarnation, but this was really Rin.

**Now to go about getting my revenge...first I should break this stupid curse.**

Rin was showering so that left him plenty of time to look around and make his plans. He looked around, her home was a good sized two-story , and he could see her somewhat outgoing personality in every room he looked in. The last room on his personal tour was the master bed room, it was nice. A large queen sized bed with white silk and velvet sheets, two dark wood bed side tables that matched the bed frame and the dressers. There was even a bit of abstract art on the walls to add a kind of modern feel to the space.

It was then that he noticed she hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way. She was his mate so no one could fault him for going in and taking a peek at what was rightfully his.

From the looks of things it seemed she was having no trouble taking care of herself without him around. His mark still rested on her right breast both of them still perfect, round, and perky; her hips were still tantalizingly curved, her ass still nice and firm.

**She's still beautiful...perhaps I should have some fun before I get my revenge.** He thought as he watched her rinse the soap from her body.

Suddenly the sent of salt hit his nose. Rin was crying. **What reason could the bitch possibly have for crying?** He thought harshly.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered. His ears twitched at the sound of his name falling from her pouty lips, she was crying over him.

"Why did you go and sleep with that whore?" She demanded to know one her mood going from sad to angry in less than a second, "you didn't even stop her from steeling the life of our child."

He was confused. Sesshomaru had not been happy that his mate was a human, that was obvious to everyone, but it was also obvious after the first few months that she had grown on him, he'd actually been quite fond of her. He had never once been unfaithful. **We never had a child...** he thought still confused.

"I hope you and Kagura are happy wherever you are right now, and may you both rot in hell." She finished turning off the shower and grabbing her towel.

**Kagura?** He thought, **what did that cheap whore have to do with anything?**

"Oh, hey Fluffy," Rin smiled suddenly happy when she saw him. "Do you need something, or are you just having a good look around?"

**What child did that wind bitch kill? And why does Rin think that we were having an affair?** He though ignoring whatever she was saying to him.

* * *

**AN: Sesshomaru has gotten his first clue up next is Inuyasha. R&R  
**


	4. Inuyasha's clue

"Speaking"

_the girl's thoughts_

**the boy's thoughts**

* * *

Inuyasha awoke warm and comfortable, which was odd since the last thing he remembered was his dad tossing him into a dark ally in the middle of a rain storm. Then he dreamed that a woman that looked exactly like his betraying bitch of a mate Kagome had found him and brought him to her cozy little apartment.

**Guess I wasn't dreaming...** He thought when he saw her in the small kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh good you're awake!" She smiled at him when she noticed him, "I put out a bowl of water for you."

He was more than thankful since his throat was so dry.

"I've decided to name you Yasha, your silver fur reminds me of my ex-mates silver hair...the cheating bastard." She'd grumbled the last part, but he'd still heard her.

**That bitch better take it back! She's the one who cheated and lied to the demon council, so that she could get rid of me and go be with that Hobo guy!**

Kagome hadn't noticed the change in his mood and continued with her grumbling. "He should've just married Kikyo, and left me alone." She sighed, "but no...he had to just go and be a bastard and mate me and have his little slut on the side."

Okay now he was confused.

Inuyasha had ditched Kikyo when he first met Kagome. **The hell is she talking about?**

"Every day I had to hear him yelling at me and constantly comparing me to that whore. Luckily Onigumo and Kanna were nice enough to shed some light on his affair." She said. "I should have gone to Inutashio so the demon council could put an end to it, but I didn't. I just packed up and left...I bet he's happy that he has Kikyo now, and meanwhile I'm been running for my life."

**What the hell?** Inuyasha thought, **What the hell did Onigumo say and show to her?!**

"Hopefully you'll be enough to keep Hojo away from me." She said to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha growled at the name.

"Somehow he's managed to survive for five and a half centuries, and he's violently angry that I still keep rejecting him even with Inuyasha out of my life." She said.

**That weak son of a bitch wont do a damn thing to you Kagome, and I swear that I will fix whatever is going on!** Inuyasha vowed, **...but first I'm gonna eat this bowl of Ramen.** He added once she placed his food in front of him.

"Wow...you even eat like Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured actually amused and at the same time praying that he didn't eat her bowl as well.

* * *

Despite Kagome's protests her new pet (who was reminding her more and more of Inuyasha every five seconds) followed her not only to the pet store to get him some of the essentials, but to her job at a local restaurant and bar as well.

She had a leash now so that made taking him to work with her, she was able to tie him up outside the restaurant, and her manager had allowed her to feed him all of the table scraps too.

_He's so much like Inuyasha I'd swear that he was._ But Kagome knew better she'd recieed an invitation to Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding ten years ago so the fact that he still occupied the majority of her thoughts was really pissing her off lately, but it probably had something to do with the fact that she was still marked despite everything and that was permanent.

_As long as he's happy wherever he is._ She thought with a sigh.

* * *

Inuyasha hated that Kagome was a waitress, surely his father would've given her money or a better job.

**Why is she living as though its paycheck to paycheck? **He thought as they walked home. The mate of a Tashio should always be protected and well taken care of no matter what the circumstances.

**A lot of things are not making sense.**

But he was determined to figure things out and get things back on the right track between he and Kagome.

* * *

**AN: A whole lot more has been revealed gimmie your thoughts people I thrive on them. R&R  
**


	5. Fluffy attacks old friends meet

"Speaking"

**Boys thoughts**

_Girls thoughts_

* * *

That Bankotsu guy was back again; Sesshomaru could smell him coming over and started growling at the front door. Rin heard him from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner, and went to go and see what all of the commotion was. Just as she made it to the living room the door bell rung and her new pet barked viciously.

_Excellent guard dog indeed._ She thought with a smirk.

"Can I help you with something Bankotsu?" Rin asked with an annoyed sigh.  
"Yes I took the liberty of making us dinner reservations this evening." Bankotsu replied.

"No." Rin said, "I don't want to date you."

Bankotsu looked really angry that she had rejected him...again.

"Look you whoring little bitch, I'm getting real fucking tired of you saying 'no'. I'm also not giving you a choice." He said taking a step towards her.

Sesshomaru having seen enough launched himself in between his mate and the soon to be dead demon. He was growling and snapping his powerful jaws ready to kill the demon that seemed somewhat familiar to him now that he was up close to him.

"The hell?!" Bankotsu demanded.

"Fluffy is my new guard dog. Hes especially here to keep you away from me." Rin said leaning in the door way all smug and happily watching Bankotsu struggle in his attempts to fight off her dog.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"That's enough Fluffy!" Rin called out after the dog had delivered a particularly vicious bite to Bankotsu's leg. It wasn't that she'd really wanted him to stop...No, the timer on the oven had gone off signalling that dinner was ready.

"Lets not let the bastard ruin our dinner." She said.

Sesshomaru smirked, Rin was still as blunt and confusing as ever alright. Here he was about to kill someone who she considered to be one of the banes of her existence, and she wanted him to stop and let the demon go free so that she could eat dinner.

**I never did figure out if all women were like this...if I recall Inuyasha and Miroku's mates have very...no, somewhat frightening and incredibly violent tempers.** He thought, **that idiot wolf has a mate that's constantly bubbly and happy...I still suspect that drugs were introduced on that front.**

While lost in thought Sesshomaru walked back into the house and kicked the door closed behind him.

**That beating should have taught him a lesson.** He thought standing on his hind legs and using his paw to flip the dead bolt into place. The smell of delicious and well prepared food drifted to his nostrils, Rin had always been a good cook; however, being the lady of his lands had quickly put a stop to that.

**Eating her cooking again after so long will be nice.** He decided.

* * *

Kagome was walking Yasha in the park, she'd worked the morning shift and had been able to clock out at lunch time.

"Its so nice out now that its not raining." She sighed happily.

The silver furred golden eyed dog walking beside her grunted, he sounded just like Inuyasha whenever he was pretending that he didn't care about what she had just said.

"You are so much like Inuyasha, I'd swear that you were him...or related to him in some way." Kagome giggled though it was half hearted. Though thinking of Inuyasha didn't ever do anything but bring her great amounts of pain, she couldn't help but feel...secure and happy now that she Yasha. Her mate mark wasn't even causing her any discomfort as it had been ever since she'd left him all those centuries ago since he'd showed up.

_But that's only possible if I'm with Inuyasha...could my new pet somehow be connected to my ex-mate?_ She thought, but her thoughts were quickly cut off when she heard a familiar yell of,

"Perverted monk!"

* * *

Sango had taken her idiot dog Monk and Kirara out to the park for some fresh air since she had the day off. The moment she'd let him off his leash he'd lunged at her breasts. She'd smacked him with the rolled up news paper she now kept on her when in the pervert dog's presence.

"Sango!"

Sango quickly turned her head at the sound of someone calling her name, and saw a woman she hadn't seen in two centuries which was the last time they'd spoken to Inutashio and Izyoi.

"K-Kagome?" She said shocked eagerly excepting a hug from the woman who'd always been like a little sister to her.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked looking for the unconscious form of her best friend's mate, "where's Miroku?" She asked.

"Don't know...my guess is he's still with Yura if not her than some other slut." Sango shrugged.

The dog with the lump on his head tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"We should go have lunch and catch up...its been so long." Sango suggested.  
"Okay! there's a cafe not to far from here." Kagome smiled.

* * *

**AN: What shall happen next I wounder. Next chapter also going up tonight. R&R  
**


	6. Puppy Talk

"Speaking"

**Boys thoughts**

_Girls thoughts_

* * *

**'They got you too Miroku?' **Inuyasha asked, though to the girls it sounded like a lot of whimpering and growling between the two.

**'Yeah, the council was under the impression that I attempted to murder my darling Sango, and cursed me to my primitive form.'** Miroku sighed, **'then your father dumped Koga and I at Sango and Ayame's job.'**

**'Koga too?'** Inuyasha and Miroku nodded, **'we'll, the same happened to me with the council, but Kagome had nothing to do with it , she thinks I cheated and am currently living it up somewhere with Kikyo.'**

**'Sango thinks the same about me and Yura.' **Miroku said.

**'I think Homo and Onigumo have something to do with this from what Kagome told me.'** Inuyasha explained.

**'We should find someone who can help...we should however break the curse first.'** Miroku sighed.  
**"How do we break the damn thing anyway?'** Inuyasha asked.

**'We have to get them to forgive us and fall in love with us again.' **Miroku said.

**'Oh joy...'** Inuyasha groaned.

* * *

"So Onigumo showed you what Inuyasha was up to with Kanna's mirror?" Sango asked sipping her soda.  
"Yes, he was never home when I woke up in the morning because he'd never stopped seeing Kikyo." Kagome replied.

"We should've just refused the bastards when we had the chance to walk away." Sango grumbled.

Kagome sighed in agreement.

* * *

Rin looked at Fluffy as though he'd lost his mind, this was their second night together and the second time this had happened.

She had gotten into bed and was about to turn off the light; when he'd jumped up on the other side of the bed pulled back the covers and did what any other person would do...he got up under he covers and nuzzled into the other pillow like he belonged there (my kitten did the same thing the night I brought her home).

_dog has some balls..._

"Maybe I should change your name to something a bit more powerful." She said taking into account his attitude problem ,and what he did to Bankotsu.

_I wounder if he's still lying on my lawn?_ She thought turning over onto her side and letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

**AN: What shall happen next I wounder. Next chapter will be a lot longer and the girls will get clues of their own. R&R  
**


	7. The bitch should've said yes

"Speaking"

**Boys thoughts**

_Girls thoughts_

* * *

"Inu?" Izyoi asked her mate, "where are the boys? I haven't seen them in two days."

Inutashio gulped knowing that he was really about to be in the dog house. "Well..." He said then quickly explained what he'd done.

"...Inutashio..."Izyoi growled her eyes slowly narrowing as she walked closer to her mate.

* * *

Hojo stood outside the apartment Onigumo had once again managed to find and give him Kagome's new address. He'd spent every day since he'd turned twelve trying to woo her, and nothing had ever worked. Then she turned out to be the intended mate of a demon...half demon prince, he still didn't give up then.

All hope of ever having the sweet Kagome for himself was very nearly loss, Hojo was prepared to throw in the towel; but then he met the Tashio's royal informant Onigumo.

Onigumo had a plan, he was creepy and not to mention a sadistic bastard, but he'd assured Hojo that he could get Inuyasha out of the way.

"If only that bitch could appreciate all of the hard work that I'm putting into being with her." He grumbled pulling out his knife and stepping back form the door.

"The bitch should've said yes." He grinned preparing to charge.

* * *

Onigumo was pissed.

Kanna had just informed him of what was happening on the Tashio front.

Everything he'd planned was falling apart!

"If the council hadn't killed them like you'd planned five hundred years ago; the doesn't that mean that your plan had never even gotten off the ground to begin with?" Kanna asked in a bored tone.

"Onigumo glared at her. "Why is it so hard to get revenge these days?" He groaned.

"They're probably still alive because their mates had never come forward to back up your claims of attempted murder." Kanna sighed. She'd told him it would all fall through, the boys would deny the charges against them, so their mates would've needed to confirm for the penalty to be death.

"I'll just have to come up with something else." He decided.

Kanna rolled her eyes at her father's stupidity. _I'm no doing this again..._ She thought.

"I'm going to find a new sucker to mess with." She said leaving the house.

* * *

Bankotsu poured the last of the scentless oil onto Rin's living room floor. He assumed that she and the damned dog were upstairs sleeping, so using his demon abilities he'd managed to sneak in.

"You're going to pay you stuck up little bitch." He chuckled striking a match.

That's when he saw it, there at the bottom of the staircase was a rather large dog with cold golden eyes staring at him with his fangs bared.

All he had to do was drop the match, the oil would flare up like gasoline, and he could easily escape unscathed with his powers.

"The bitch should've said yes" He grinned dropping the match.

* * *

**AN: OHHH, I'm so mean sometimes! ;)R&R  
**


	8. OMG Its Inuyasha!

"Speaking"

* * *

Kanna's arrival at his estate was quite unexpected, but the strange girl had always been welcome.

Inutashio was a little worse for ware due to his mates rage...something he honestly should've seen coming.

"What brings you here Kanna?" The Inu demon asked.  
"Your sons and their mates are about to be tested...I recommend that you prepare to send them some assistance." Kanna said showing him images in her mirror.

"Who are those men?" Izayoi asked.  
"That is something that you should inquire with them about when you next see them." Kanna said.

"Get our emergency group on the line!" Izayoi commanded.  
"Already on it love." He replied.

* * *

Kagome was significantly startled when the front door to her apartment was suddenly kicked in. She'd been in the living room reading a book, Yasha having a nap in her bedroom.

"H-Hojo!" She stammered standing. "Why are you here?"

Hojo held up the knife as he slowly advanced towards where she stood on the other side of the room.

"This is your last chance Kagome..." He said a look of madness in his eyes; "you belong to me! I saw you first! I loved you first!"

"You're insane!" Kagome shouted.  
"You had no right to fall in love and give yourself to someone else!" He snapped at her.

"You crazy son of a bitch get out!" Kagome commanded.

"I can't do that Kagome, its time I collected on my losses." Hojo grinned.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome demanded happy he'd at least stopped walking at the half way point.

"I Spent a pretty penny getting Onigumo to get you to leave that mutt, and another lump sum every year so that I wont age." Hojo explained.

Kagome was shocked into silence.

_If Hojo and Onigumo lied about everything...then where is Inuyasha?_ She thought.

"I'm going to kill you and just move on with my life." Hojo said.

"I knew there was a reason I never gave you the time of day...you're fucking certifiable. Jus like Inuyasha always said." Kagome growled, she wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Do not say that bastards name in my presence!" Hojo snapped, and in a blink he was in front of Kagome and had back handed he so had that she fell unconscious onto the couch.

"Hmmm...you already lowered yourself to a demon's whore, so it wont matter if I have some fun before I finish this." Hojo mused.

A growl interrupted Hojo's plans and he turned to see a dog that went t his knee, and had an appearance that reminded him a lot of the mutt that had ruined his life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha hadn't come to Kagome's aid right away because he was interested to hear what would be said, and he was glad that Hojo had blurted out the truth in his insane fit of rage. He was also amused that she had remembered what he'd always said about the spineless weakling.

He was however, very angry that Hobo had decided that he could put his hands on Kagome.

**'I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!'** Inuyasha snarled.

To Hojo it sounded like a vey threatening (and oddly familiar) growl.

"Bring it mutt!" Hojo challenged gripping his knife tighter.

* * *

Inutashio and Izayoi watched on Kanna's mirror as Inuyasha fought Hojo, and Sesshomaru tore maliciously into Bankotsu while the ground floor of Rin's home was a blaze.

"We should've forced the girls to stay here." Izayoi whispered in horror at the scenes playing before her on the two mirrors.

"We tried remember? they wouldn't hear us out." Inutashio said, " they wanted to cut all after what the boys did to them."

They both flinched when Hojo had managed to get Inuyasha in the side with the knife, but instead of finishing the job he just limped out of the apartment.

"Look!" Izayoi exclaimed, Inuyasha had passed out, but changed into his half demon form.

"It appears that the curse is weakening." Kanna smirked knowing that her father wasn't going to be happy to hear that bit of information.

"That's one son on the right path." Inutashio said.

The image of Kagome's apartment was completely replaced with Rin's home.

* * *

Kagome awoke startled on her couch; Hojo was nowhere in sight.

_Yasha must've gotten rid of him..._She thought standing and immediately tripping over something upon standing.

* * *

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha was lying on her floor sleeping fitfully, a cut on his side slowly healing.

"B-but how...when did...where did..." Kagome was too freaked out to even ask the empty room the questions that were running though her head a mile a second.

Things only got even more confusing when Inuyasha glowed a bright yellow for a minute and in his place was her dog.

"...I need a drink..." She groaned making her way to the kitchen on shaky legs.

* * *

**AN: Up next Rin and Sesshomaru. See how I got rid of only one cliffy and still left it like that...I wasn't trying to be mean this time my fingers are just about to give out on me so I made to chapters out of it, but it will go up tonight or tomorrow I swear on all my manga :). R&R  
**


	9. OMG! Sesshomaru!

"speaking"

* * *

It was abnormally hot in the house to Rin, so she got up to go downstairs and turn an the AC before she roasted. She briefly noticed that Fluffy wasn't in bed anymore.

"What the hell?" She gasped when she made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw her living room on fire. Fluffy it seemed hadn't been in bed because he was once again preoccupied with killing Bankotsu.

* * *

Inutashio watched with pride as his eldest son ripped out the throat of some other male. Though that male did look familiar.

"The flames are getting closer to Rin..." Izayoi pointed out in her eyes wide with worry and fear.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard his mate scream, and quickly abandoned his kill; the flames were leaving her home unharmed, but he was certain that they would quickly burn through her flesh.

* * *

Spectators watched on Kanna's mirror as Sesshomaru charged across the room. In one instant he changed back to his normal form, grabbed Rin, and jumped through the large window behind her.

Everyone within the Tashio residence had stopped working to watch and cheered when Sesshomaru had succeeded in getting Rin out of the house.

"That's my boy!" Inutashio said full of pride in his two sons as the mirror went black.

* * *

Rin was in shock as she stared at an equally shocked Sesshomaru. Both so focused on each other that they were only distantly aware of the firemen putting out the flames, and the entire neighborhood watching, or Bankotsu being hauled away barely breathing on a stretcher.

Just when Sesshomaru opened his mouth too break the silence, there was a yellow glow and he was once again a dog.

"Okay...what just happened?" Rin mumbled running a hand through her hair.

* * *

**R&R Please. And Sesshomaru is revealed next comes the limes.**


	10. Easier Said Than Done

"Speaking"

* * *

Kagome decided a nice cup of hot tea would do better at calming her nerves than alcohol would; besides she really needed to keep her wits about her.

_Yasha is Inuyasha...my new dog is really my mate._ She thought rubbing her temples to prevent the migraine she knew was just around the corner.

_Maybe I should switch to worrying about how I'm going to get the door fixed..._ She sighed.

"Good to see you Ms. Kagome."

Kagome jolted from he thoughts and searched for the one responsible.

"Oh...Totosi. What're you doing here?" She asked the old demon.

"Master Inutashio was informed of you situation...we're here to fix the door and tend to master Inuyasha's wounds." That came from Meoga, whom she flicked off of her thigh before he could bite her.

"Inutashio?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Meoga replied, "he's been keeping an eye on you ever since the demon council turned Lord Inuyasha and the others into dogs, and he conveniently placed them back into your lives."

"Why would the demon council do that? All the idiots did was cheat on us...though recent happenings have led me to believe that even that is far from the truth." Kagome said.

"But Onigumo told the council that the boys had attempted to kill you ladies." The flea said.  
"No...I left because Onigumo showed me Inuyasha cheating with Kikyo." Kagome explained.  
"Lord Inuyasha killed Kikyo a day before the wedding for threatening your life." Totosi said from where he sat fixing the door.

"Perhaps you should tell this to Inutashio..." Kagome told them.  
"I will as soon as we return to the estate." Meoga said hopping over to Inuyasha's spot on the couch.

"In the mean time you need to admit that you're in love with Inuyasha." Totosi said.

"Why?" Kagome asked confused by he turn in conversation.

"Its the only way to break the curse." Meoga piped up.

"I'm not so sure I do...or that I ever did." Kagome sighed. "I was always just going through the motions pretending to be happy with him."

"Kagome..." Both demons said in unison.

"That man destroyed my self confidence, he spent every waking moment comparing me to his ex she was perfect and I was just subpar at everything. Then he would disappear and I'm sure that sometimes he never even returned home."

_Lord Inutashio and Lady Izayoi will need to hear about this as well._ Meoga thought.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru sat in her living room having a stare down. The firemen had easily dealt with the flames once they realized that they could only burn flesh. Now she was just sitting on the couch arms crossed, and glaring at the dog sitting across from her.

"So you're really Sesshomaru?" She asked breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head 'no'.

Rin sighed. How and why was her life so terribly annoying?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A very familiar squeaky voice called, "Lady Rin!"

Sesshomaru whined and in grimaced in response. She opened the door quickly in hopes of putting an end to the yelling, and there standing on the other side was Jaken and a well know window repair company.

"At least you're being useful." Rin muttered.  
"Lord Inutashio as sent me to assist you." Jaken said proudly.

Other than a few scratches that Rin had refused to allow the paramedics to look at, everything would be fine once the repairmen finished.

"Explain to me why Sesshomaru is a dog?" Rin commanded.

"As if you don't know!" Jaken snapped, "you told Onigumo that he tried to kill you, so he was punished by the council!"

"I did no such thing!" Rin retorted. "I was on my way to the garden when Kagura showed up and told me all about how she and Sesshomaru were having an affair, and attacked me ending the life of our unborn child and almost killing me!"

Jaken froze. "You were with child?"

"Yes, and I would've told Sesshomaru if he hadn't started constantly disappearing for days at a time." Rin said much calmer "I was three months along."

"Rumor was that you had gotten rid of Sesshomaru to be with the general." Jaken said.  
"What general?" Rin asked, she had hardly even been around Sesshomaru's army.  
"Bankotsu..." Jaken said not noticing the look that both Rin and Sesshomaru exchanged.

"Well, I didn't...I left to do my own thing after I was healed by the people of a nearby village." Rin said, "I never got remarried, never had kids, and lost contact with everyone I knew five centuries ago."

Jaken nodded, "Lord Inutashio will need to hear what was said, but before we bring maters to the council you'll need to break the curse." He told them.

"How do we do that?" Rin asked.  
"First you must forgive him...Lord Sesshomaru would've never had anything to do with a whore like Kagura, even before you came along." Jaken said, "then you both must rekindle your love."

"Easier said than done..." in muttered, "none of this would've happened if someone had been performing their rightful duties as a mate in the first place instead of just all out ignoring me, and I would still have my child." She added leaving both demons downstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to Kagome oddly absent, the door was al fixed up and the lights were out.

**Where'd that wench go?**

In the distance he heard the shower cut off and rustling sounds coming from Kagome's bedroom he realized that he was completely healed (not a surprise), and he could faintly smell Totosi.

**What was that senial old fart doing here?** He thought.

Kagome was sitting on her bed clad in only a thin blue cotton towel. She was lost in thought; Inuyasha knew this because she was staring at her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world, except she wasn't seeing them because she had that far away not mentally present look in her eyes.

**She's always been so cute when she focuses on something.** He thought managing to smirk while in dog form. At least until his attention was drawn to the angry red bruise forming on her cheek.

Kagome didn't notice when he jumped up on the bed to sit next to her, she didn't notice he was even present until he started licking her face.

Kagome halted his healing of her injury by turning to look at him, "so you were framed huh Inuyasha?" She asked absently scratching behind his ears as he went back to licking her.

Inuyasha had no idea hoe she'd finally put it all together that he was him, but he would go with it and take it as a hand out from the Kami.

Kagome took his response as a yes, "so you weren't sneaking around to see Kikyo?" She asked, even if she already had the answers she needed to hear the truth from him.

Inuyasha sopped his task long enough to shake his head 'no'.

"Then why were you always yelling, criticizing, and comparing every little thing I did to what she does? Then lecturing me on how she is and always would be so much better than me?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha froze.

Did he really do that to her every day?

He thought back to five hundred years ago, and couldn't remember a second where he hadn't been a verbally abusive asshole.

"Haven't got an answer for that one do you?" She asked bitterly as she stood and walked over to her dresser.

Inuyasha went from guilty to horny in a matter of seconds as shed the towel and opened a drawer. **Does she really think that I'm not going to try anything just because I'm in this form?** He thought with a smirk.

* * *

Rin hadn't yet treated any of the cuts and scratches she'd sustained falling through the window, and it was really beginning to bother Sesshomaru.

**Woman still can't take care of herself without me.'** He thought smugly completely disregarding the fact that they wouldn't be in their current situation if he had been taking care of her to begin with, and that she'd been doing a great job of taking care of herself for the last five hundred years without him.

Deciding that h needed to do right by his mate; Sesshomaru quietly made his way into the bathroom.

As he'd expected Rin didn't even notice his presence when he entered the shower and stood right behind her.

**She's so lost within the depths of that strange little mind of hers that she hasn't even registered the smell of wet dog yet...if she ever will.** He thought rolling his amber eyes and studying her.

Rin wasn't even showering. She was just standing there, her forehead resting against the tile wall, and the steaming water falling over her doing nothing to release the tension in her muscles and relax her. There was also the heavy scent of depression in the air.

**Lets see if we can't heal both the physical and emotional wounds...**He thought to himself with a smirk.

Then without making a sound he lunged forward.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I had one sever case of writers block and a lot of student loan crap to deal with. but I will be catching up with all of my updating now so just bare with me people! Sorrrry! I hope this extra long chapter helps.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	11. Is It Animal Sex?

"Speaking"

* * *

Rin slipped the long shirt she liked to sleep in over her head still grumbling about Sesshomaru's little stunt in the shower fifteen minutes earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rin cried out in surprise as she was suddenly pressed up against the shower wall and something very familiar assaulted her nether regions. _

_"S-Sesshomaru!" She snapped out not even needing a few minutes to try and piece together what was happening._

_'This is not all that shocking he's so full of himself he more than likely sees nothing wrong with what he's doing.' She thought in annoyance._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Something was wrong. Could not smell or taste any arousal coming from his mate normally sweet and delicious folds._

**_'What is the meaning of_**_** this?'** He thought growling as his tongue continued to attack her clit. Rin's sudden spike of anger startled the normally detached demon, and he certainly hadn't expected her to lift a leg and kick back successfully freeing herself._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Really Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled wrapping a towel around herself quickly, "what the hell could possibly make you think what you just did was okay?"_

_Sesshomaru did not like her tone, if the way he growled and suddenly tackled her to the floor was any indication._

_"You will watch your tone when you address this Sesshomaru mate..." He growled his eyes bleeding red._

_He was normal Sesshomaru again and now he had her pined beneath him._

_"Get off of me Sesshomaru." Rin hissed through clenched teeth._

_Sesshomaru ignored her command and nipped at the mate mark on her neck in reprimand._

_"Get off!" She commanded again as he began grinding his hardening length into her still unresponsive core. She was trying to wiggle out from under him and thanks to his demon's confusion at her rejection of him she was able to do so._

**END FLASHBACK**

Rin was still pissed.

_First thing tomorrow I'm going to look into returning the bastard to his father._ She decided flipping off the lights and getting into bed.

* * *

Inuyasha was trying to eat her out. He'd literally knocked her to the floor and started feasting on her. This leaving poor Kagome struggling to both fight him off and try to keep from being turned on.

"I-Inuyahsa! N-no!" She stammered as his paw scratched gently over her nipple repeatedly while his tongue continued to smother her sensitive bundle of nerves with attention, only to suddenly thrust the wet appendage into her seconds later.

Inuyasha had always been skilled in the bed room; Kagome always being appreciative of how amazing he was with his tongue. He knew what to do to send her over the edge, and send her over it he did, a very pleased cry coming from her lips.

He licked her clean, and let her up to finish getting ready for bed while he licked her juices from the fur surrounding his mouth.

**XxXxXxXxXXXXXxXXXxXXxx**

Her dog had just sent her spiraling into an earth shattering orgasm.

_But my dog is Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is my mate..._She thought, _That doesn't mean I'm into bestiality...does it?_

* * *

"The curse is weakening?" Onigumo repeated.

Kanna had told her father everything that had gone on between the boys and their mates while she'd been at Inutashio's home. Of course leaving out where she'd been.

"I still need to piece together more of my new plan..."

"Sango and Ayame are in route to Inutashio's home as we speak." The girl said.  
"Just...keep me updated!" He father snapped dismissing her.

* * *

**AN: Here's a short but sweet update. I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter is about Sango finding out, and the one after will be Ayame.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	12. Sango's Flash Backs

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_'Thoughts in flashback'_

**_'Boy's thoughts in flashbacks'_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Sango was in the bath needing to relax after being on her feet at work all day. So she'd set up at steaming hot bath, bubbles, scented candles, the whole nine yards._

_'I can't believe that Ayame thinks that her dog is Koga...' She thought, 'must be some kind of freaky demon thing.'_

_The door to the bathroom creaked oped a bit and she glanced over to see her pervert dog. Sango was just about to scold him when she saw how hurt and upset he looked, almost as though he were depressed by something._

_"What's wrong?" She asked in genuine concern for her pet._

_Monk walked up to the side of the tub and begged._

_"You want a bath?" She asked rolling her eyes, what kind of dog wanted to take a bath?_

_'I swear if the entire notion wasn't completely ridiculous I'd say he was my ex-mate...' She grumbled inwardly._

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

_Miroku seeing his window when Sango appeared distracted by her thoughts quickly climbed into the warm relaxing bath._

_**'Getting too close to her will more than likely only get me removed from the tub.'** He thought remaining comfortably on the opposite end of the tub._

_**'I must find a way to communicate with her, to let her know that something isn't right about all of this.'** He thought._

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

_Sango watched her dog as he seemed to think better of jumping on her, and even now as he seemed so lost in thought._

**END FLASHBACK******Sango recalled that moment as he'd reminded her of one of the things that she'd found cute about her ex-mate.

_At that moment Monk had looked just like Miroku when he was being attentive to my needs._ She thought.

That was also when her mate mark had started burning.

Sango's mind began to wonder once again as the limo stopped at a red light.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Kirara and Monk both came running into the kitchen in concern when they heard the sound of dishes crashing and breaking on the floor. They arrived to the scene of Sango on her knees and clutching the spot where her neck and shoulder met, and quite obviously in pain._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome had been using her Miko abilities to stifle the burning of her mate mark so it was more annoying than painful; Sango's mark up until now had only ever burned on the anniversary of her mating or when she slipped up and started remembering her time with Miroku.

That was why she was on her way to see her ex in-laws. If anyone could explain what was going on it would be Inutashio. As soon as the pain had simmered down enough she'd called, and he'd told her to pack to stay a few days and that he'd be sending a limo for her.

_Time to get some answers!_ She thought with with determination.

* * *

**AN: Here's a short but sweet update. I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter going up today as well.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


	13. Ayame Always Knew

"speaking"

* * *

Ayame didn't care if Sango thought she was crazy; the red headed wolf demoness was positive that her dog, whom she'd named Howler, was really her mate Koga.

Being a demon herself she could smell and sense that it was Koga. That added on to the fact that Howler had confirmed that he was Koga by nodding to the series of 'yes' or 'no' questions she'd asked him was really enough confirmation for her.

"I don't have a moment to waste!" She declared hanging up her phone and going back to her room.

She'd called and requested a meeting with Inutashio. He'd told her to pack clothes and expect to be staying for a few days. Howler was passed out on the couch snoring like a lumberjack.

_Such a lazy dog!_ She grumbled inwardly, _There's no way he isn't Koga._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ayame was once again thankful that she was a demon, because she'd had to carry her lazy ass mate to the waiting car.

"Now to figure out why you're a dog." She sighed to the sleeping animal.

Like Sango she'd been under the impression that Koga had never tried to find her because he was with other women and wanted nothing at all to do with her. She'd left without looking back that night, and now here he was.

"You damn well better not be wasting my time with this crap Koga..." She said turning up her nose at him, "and I won't be taking you back either."

Koga however remained asleep the entire time.

* * *

**There two chapters! Be happy people!**

**R&R Please. **


	14. To The Tashio Estate

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Guy's thoughts**

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning and immediately started packing; everything she owned fit neatly into three suitcases and a large yellow backpack. She then proceeded to call for a cab demanding that it arrive as soon as possible. Once that was taken care of she sent a quick text message to the second to last person she'd ever thought she'd speak to again.

**Inutashio,  
****I will be living with you until I find a new apartment.  
****You will pay for my** cab,  
**and...FACE. MY. WRATH!  
-Sincerely Kagome**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha had been reading over Kagome's shoulder as she typed the message, and immediately started rolling on the floor making noises that Kagome interpreted to be laughter.

"Keep laughing dog boy, you still have quite a bit of explaining to do yourself." Kagome said halting his moment of joy at the expense of others and making him stare at the floor in guilt.

"Your father has more than likely had to deal with your mother, especially since she's bound to know what he did to you and the boys by now." Kagome said, " She won't be too happy to see me or Rin either."

Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that Rin was planning the same as she was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha after being turned into a dog had often heard his mother speaking ill of all four girls, but most of her anger had always been directed at Rin and Kagome the most.

**I'm going to have to set her strait when we get there; Sesshomaru might just kill her if she says anything about Rin.** He thought.

He fully planned on fixing things with Kagome...somehow, and making up for the way he treated her...somehow. His mother was taking his side and defending him against her accusations, but that was only because she didn't know how much of an asshole and terrible mate he'd been. Kagome wasn't going to take the fall for him anymore.

**She deserves better than that. **He thought with a firm nod of his head.

* * *

Sango and Ayame were both pleased that Izayoi was being kept away from them. The last person they wanted to see was that woman. The last time they'd seen her vehemently denied that any of the boys could have or even would have wronged them in any way. Izayoi had accused them of just trying to throw attention off of their own whoring around by saying that the boys were responsible for everything, and saying that they and their lovers were also trying to take the family money from their mates.

Rin and Kagome had reacted just as violently as their mother-in-law. Telling the older woman that the reason her sons and nephews were such assholes was obviously because she herself was such a monumental bitch.

The fighting hadn't ended there.

Izayoi had continued to meddle in a completely negative way the majority of it going towards Rin and Kagome since Sango and Ayame just told her to fuck off and went about their own business. That was until Rin reached her breaking point and slapped the hell out of the older woman in front of everyone and left the same night. Kagome and the other girls each gone when everyone woke up in the morning.

They never returned or spoke to a Tashio again...

Inutashio had never got the chance to even explain to them why his mate was acting so crazy towards them in the first place.

* * *

Inutashio had pulled Sango to the side upon her arrival at the mansion and explained to her as much as the other girls did since it was apparent that the curse on Miroku wasn't yet weakening and he would need all of them to be on the same page when they sat down to talk as a group with his mate present.

Sango wasn't happy.

Not happy at all.

Sango had managed to completely move on with her life after the first two decades without Miroku, and once again her life was being ruined by a Tashio.

_Its like they are the damn plague or something!_ She groaned inwardly.

* * *

Rin had loaded Sesshomaru in the backseat of her car and started off to the Tashio estate. She was going to go there, give them a piece of her mind, pay them back the cost of fixing her window, and then return home without Sesshomaru.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru was sulking. He'd never admit it and kill anyone who had the nerve to point it out, but the reality of the the situation was without a doubt that he was in fact sulking.

He would admit that he had handled things with Rin very poorly. During their long separation he'd forgotten that she never under any circumstances submitted to anyone and she had told him on two occasions that she never would. Attempting to force her into submission was not a smart move on his part. Not to mention that something he'd done had caused her hate for him to remain despite the fact that she had learned the truth about their situation.

**What did I do? How did I wrong her to the point she could hate me so much?** He thought trying to remember.

Nothing came to mind to mind, hell he could barely remember his time with Rin. They had only ever shared a bed a total of three times all together; the rest of the time as mates had been Rin trying to speak with him about something she believed was important, before he could pull his little disappearing act. Sesshomaru had gone out of his way to distance himself from her, he hadn't wanted to find his mate in the first place, and felt as though he had been forced to do so. Convincing himself that she would spend all of her time doing meaningless woman things, so that he wouldn't have to be bothered with her for any reason other than to slake his lust was his first mistake.

**Perhaps she is still angry over the neglect. **He thought, **I was neglecting my duties as a mate. And all the times she tried to get my attention must have been about our child.**

Had he not been neglecting her maybe he could have stopped Kagura (whom he fully intended to find and kill), or he could have revived their child. He could have helped Rin through the feeling of loss, but instead he confirmed her insecurities with his actions and played the game just as Onigumo had intended. In the end it had costed him not only his first child, but his mate as well.

**Perhaps father will be able to convince her to let go of the past.**

* * *

**AN: Here's a short but sweet update. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the wait writer's block can be a real bitch sometimes. :)**

**Izayoi is not a bad person she just didn't like all of the horrible things that were being said about the boys and felt the need to defend them. She took it out on the girls because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are her sons and she felt that they had done nothing but be good to those girls only for them to go and betray the entire family. **

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
